bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouhei Shin
Appearance Kouhei is a young man of average height, with a rather fit body thanks to personal training no doubt. He appears to have distinctive white-grey hair that goes down to the base of his neck, whilst complimented by his tanned skin and dark eyes. It consists of a dark blue, long-sleeved hoodie over a khaki shirt and dark blue tie, with the top and bottom buttons left exposed. At his waist, he wears a dark brown belt which is fastened over a pair of long dark trousers. Finally, he wears a pair of simple black leather sport shoes for comfort. As accessories, he seems to prefer wearing a pair of fingerless blue gloves and a large red armlet. Personality Kouhei's whole personality can be generally described as cold and aloof. He usually isolates himself from the rest of humanity and avoids any sort of conversation. There are times that he simply brushes-off those who attempts to talk to him. Many dislikes him for acting like this but little does he care.? Kouhei possesses a somewhat odd sense of justice. History Plot Powers and Abilities Fullbring ' Redemption' (あがない,'' lit. ''"Repayment") is the name of Kouhei's fullbring ability. This allows him to summon a huge mechanical sword-like weapon with the red armlet on his right hand as his focus. The weapon posseses two blades, one at the upper section and one at the lower section of the weapon. Both blades are structured to shape with saw-like teeth as their edges and are connected to the main body of the weapon. Along the weapon's lower section can a engine-like component be found. The hilt is crimson-red in color and is about as long as Kouhei's arms. Yellow inscriptions can be seen along the hilt, all unreadable to even Kouhei himself. Overall, the weapon stands taller than Kouhei, specifically 5 inches taller. *'Devouring' - The main ability of Kouhei's fullbring. This particular ability centers around the interaction between Kouhei's weapon and to whatever it is it touches. Like how the name implies, the ability is that which allows Kouhei's sword to "eat" anything. Through mere contact with the weapon, any object or life-form (flesh of shinigamis, hollows, etc..) will be absorbed piece by piece depending on how much "contact" occured. The absorbed or "devoured" objects, no matter what it may be, will then be converted to energy that will enhance all of Kouhei's capabilities. The ability is not limited to physical things but the same goes with any spiritual-based materials such as reishi, even reiatsu. To sum it up, it will eat just about anything with little to no side-effects. As of now, there is no limit to how much Kouhei's fullbring can eat even once displaying the ability to eat an entire city during one event in which Kouhei went berserk. *''' Unnamed Monster-mouth Form - 'For a more direct way of devouring, Kouhei's fullbring is capable of sprouting a ''mouth to bite bigger chunks. It takes the form of a monstrous mouth with eight of what seems to be pure white eyes. It sports several sharp teeth within the mouth itself. Quotes Trivia